1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand operated flat mops which retain a disposable cleaning cloth used to scrub and clean surfaces such as floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand operated flat mops which retain a disposable cleaning cloth are known in the prior art. However, one problem with prior art hand operated flat mops is that a dirty cloth needs to be touched by hand in order to be released from the mop and discarded into a waste receptacle.
There is a significant need for an improved hand operated flat mop which eliminates the necessity to touch a dirty cleaning cloth by hand to discard it into a waste receptacle.